


Now my neck is open wide (begging for a fist around it)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Choking, M/M, Masterbation, Sex Toys, Subspace, Top Zayn, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't really know how to ask.</p><p>It's not exactly something you can bring up in normal conversation.</p><p>
  <em>How's the weather this week, crazy right? Oh, yeah, would you mind choking me while we fuck until I come?</em>
</p><p>Yeah fucking right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now my neck is open wide (begging for a fist around it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumi_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumi_chan/gifts).



> Title from Castle by Halsey. Sorta fitting, ain't it? Kumi_chan on AO3 asked for another Zarry AU, so I guess this is dedicated to her? Like a present? Happy birthday Kumi_chan! (Pretend it's your birthday.)

Harry doesn't really know how to ask.

It's not exactly something you can bring up in normal conversation.

_How's the weather this week, crazy right? Oh, yeah, would you mind choking me while we fuck until I come?_

Yeah fucking right.

Plus... It's not like Zayn would ever want to. He's very vanilla. Not in a bad way, just in a 'everything but holding Harry down is off limits' way.

At least, Zayn hasn't said he wants anything different.

Harry frowns and huffs.

He's at Zayn's place in Los Angeles, alone while Zayn's at the studio, _trying_ to find something to do. He's _ridiculously bored_.

Zayn's got a TV, course he does, a stupidly large flat screen that practically takes up an entire wall, but there's nothing but shit on. And Harry's got his laptop, back in Zayn's bedroom, but he's taking an Internet break after all that rubbish about Larry after Freddie was born. There's so much he can do, but he doesn't want to do it.

He's been sitting on the couch for the past hour half, _thinking_.

Harry doesn't think a lot. It's not like he's thick or anything, it's just with a life like his, he doesn't get much chance to, but when he does think, it's big, earth shattering topics like his intense interest in BDSM.

Okay, it's not exactly _earth shattering_.

Harry huffs again and stars at the big clock on the wall Harry's sure was made for outside, all wrought iron and rustproof steel. It's six thirty. Zayn said he'd be home at eight.

Jesus _Christ_.

He sorta looks around himself for a second, at the stack of novels on top of the coffee table, at the television remote, at the DVD player remote, at the clock on the wall, at Zayn's full four metre wide flour to ceiling bookcase, at the clock, then falls back against the back of the couch again with a loud groan.

He finds his phone and texts Zayn, _I'm boooored_ , just because.

Zayn doesn't reply for a very long time, and Harry didn't expect him to, but when he does, it's a picture of his cock, hard and red, tattooed hand wrapped around it, with the caption _does this work?_

Harry mutter a soft _fuck_ and digs the heel of his hand into his crotch. His cock's getting harder the longer he looks at the picture Zayn's cock.

His phone bings again and he gets out of the picture to read the text from Zayn. 

_I'll be home in an hour, get yourself ready for me, will you?_

Harry grins and types out a new text; I can do that.

Rhino's asleep on the bed in Zayn's bedroom, and when Harry walks in, the mastiff lifts his head and woofs at him in greeting.

"Go on, chubby, get out." Harry tells him, pointing at the door. Rhino drops his head back onto his paws and Harry huffs. "Out, Rhino."

Rhino stands up on the bed and jumps off onto the floor, looking back at Harry before trotting out the door.

Harry shuts it behind him and lifts his shirt up and over his head, chucking it in the dirty laundry basket, walking to the bedside table and pulling the bottom drawer open.

Inside, under three or four A4 sketch books and more lead pencils Zayn really needs, is Zayn's favourite vibrator. It looks like a real dick, flesh coloured with veins down the length, just a little thinner and longer than Harry's own cock, and just a little thicker and shorter than Zayn's.

He finds the lube, too, in the top drawer where Harry had put it back when he'd been cleaning this morning, and takes both it and the vibrator to the bed, pushing his briefs down his thighs and wrapping his hand around his cock.

He pulls down the duvet and lies down on the bed on his back, lube and vibrator at his side and lifts his legs, planting his feet on the mattress. He settles back into the pillows and snaps open the bottle of lube, spilling the liquid onto his fingers.

He starts with two, cause he knows he can take it, long fingers slipping inside himself until his knuckles pressing into his puckered hole.

He goes slow, he doesn't want to be open and so turned on he can't breath, only to wait a half hour for Zayn. He scissors his fingers apart, stretching, brushing the tips up against his prostate, whimpering.

He spends about fifteen minutes fingering himself, if not a bit more, making sure he's stretched open before pulling his fingers out and finding the lube and vibrator. He slicks up the vibrator with the lube and turns it on to the medium setting, pushing it all the way in with a groan, leaving it there.

"God, god, god, god." He whimpers, reaching up with both hands to pinch at his nipples, twisting them hard. He wants to come, he wants to come so fucking bad. But he wants Zayn to _make_ him come.

Harry takes a deep breath and looks over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. God, he's only got ten minutes left, he can last ten minutes.

It doesn't even take Zayn ten minutes, more like five or six, before he's inside the house and walking into his bedroom, dropping his bag and jacket on the floor, staring over at Harry on the bed.

"God, okay," he mutters, unzipping his jeans and tugging them down, with his briefs, tugging of his top as well. He kneels up on the bed and reaches forward to wrap his fingers around the base of the vibrator, pulling it out with a slick _pop!_

Harry watches him lean down until Zayn face is hidden, and Harry feels his tongue on his thigh.

"If you dare tease me, I'll kick you in the face."

Zayn laughs and climbs up Harry's body, pressing their bodies together, kissing Harry thoroughly. "Patience is a virtue, babes."

Harry smacks his shoulder. "Fuck me, would you?"

Zayn laughs and finds the lube, slicking up his hand and fingers, pressing two into Harry's hole to check he's stretched enough before pulling them back out and slicking up his cock.

He presses in slow, kissing Harry hard on the mouth, breathing against his lips like he's trying to breathe life into him.

Harry whimpers when Zayn bottoms out and lifts his hips, digging his heels into Zayn's arse.

It really doesn't take Harry very long, when he's close, he's so out of it, it sorta... spills out of his mouth. "Choke me."

Zayn stops, cheeks red, forehead sweaty, and frowns. "What?"

Harry swallows and gathers his courage. "Fucking, _choke me_."

Zayn hesitantly lifts his hand, and Harry wraps his own around Zayn's wrist, guiding it, then settling his thumb and middle finger against his windpipe.

"When I'm close, press down, okay? With your thumb and middle finger. Not too hard, like a pinch."

Zayn nods, picking up his thrusts again, thrusting in hard and fast until that heat in Harry's belly grows again.

Zayn knows exactly when he's about to come, he always does, and he squeezes his fingers down, cutting off Harry's breath.

Harry comes with a soundless scream, brain fizzing and vision going blurry, arching up off the bed.

God it feels so _good_.

He blacks out, he thinks, cause when he comes down, Zayn's staring down at Harry, worried.

"You okay?"

Harry grins languidly. "Ace."

Zayn chuckles and pulls out of Harry. Harry watches as he jerks his cock until he comes all over Harry's own spent member.

"That was nice." Harry chuckles slowly.

Zayn grins, breathing heavily. "You sound high, babe."

Harry shrugs. "Do that again, yeah? Like, 'nother time?"

Zayn shrugs to, falling onto the bed next to Harry, pulling the younger man into his side. "You came really hard."

Little paws patter against the wood floors, and then Rhino's jumping up onto the bed, barking, settling on Harry's belly, right on the cooling pool of come.

"Oh my god, Rhino!" Zayn laughs, pushing the dog off of Harry finding a t-shirt to clean them all up.

"Your dogs an idiot."

Zayn laughs. "You're an idiot."

"I love you, idiot."

"I love _you_."

They kiss again, lost in each other, at least until Rhino begins to feel left out and barks, right in their ears.

"Fucking dog." Harry chuckles.


End file.
